deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Malice in Workerland/@comment-30564209-20170910111638
This was a very strong season premiere and without a doubt one of the best episodes of the series. Every story was interesting and promises to continue to be so, not a single scene was dull or hard to read - despite them actually being longer - and the mysteries set up are intriguing. Also, it seems like the returning characters are just... better, somehow. I guess it's cos enough time has gone by to properly establish them, but the butlers especially seem like they're more fleshed out, like their personalities have been properly solidified. Last season, honestly, the employers were far more interesting than the employees, but it feels like in this season you may be able to turn it around (whilst still keeping the bosses complex and fun, ofc). I wanted to try and start doing what Ben does, which is singling out the best butler, but I'm not sure if I even can with this episode... I think I'm gonna go with Rena though, this was the first episode in which I truly found him to be amusing. He was always fun, sure, but Liz and Justine typically overshadowed him. Eli being around does the opposite, because he's clearly not as interesting but brings out some aspects of Rena's that make him seem more interesting. I don't know if that makes a lot of sense, it does to me. Basically, Eli will help Rena's character without stepping in his toes. I'm excited for where this story is going because it honestly just seems like it could be a lot of fun, them trying to one-up Eli at all times. Messed up relationship, btw: I mean, I never felt the love between Liz and Eli, and now he'd rather play a cat-and-mouse game with her and the help rather than confronting them head-on about his suspicions (which I guess they'd deny anyway, sure) or just straight-up leaving. Lol he doesn't even know that there's a fricking BDSM dungeon in his own damn house. Now, are we supposed to start shipping Rena/Liz? I'm not sure what I think about that, I like them the way they are just fine. Josh and Brad were beyond cute, which was a relief, because I was honestly worried they'd end up annoying, with Brad seeming too clingy at first and Josh seeming too distant. Good thing they worked it out by the end of the episode, with them clearly being in love with one another but not knowing how to properly go about it. That being said, must every scene they share end with homosexual intercourse? That's a sin and I'd rather not have it shoved down my throat. No one ever thinks of the children. If I have to pick the worst butler, I guess it is Ben. He always seems to be the least interesting, but I'm sure Val will help him with that. Ali, meanwhile, is great, and holy crap do I feel sorry for her, I didn't expect that at all, not even with the fat jokes. Lol I'm not particularly known for thinking ahead, I just take what's given to me without questioning much, like any average OUaT fan. Which brings us to Joe: the mystery set-up was great, I loved the teaser and thought it was a pretty potent way to kick off a new season into high gear. Him being in jail with the man he himself just put in jail was a nice touch, if not too obvious (it hadn't occurred to me), and Jorgio being an immediate big-shot in jail was fun to watch. Now, we have to discuss the obvious, which I'm sure - as you both know me well - must have crossed your minds at some point as you wrote this: Jorgio died a guest star. Surprisingly, it doesn't bother me much, and I think it might have something to do with the fact that he died in his very first appearance after he left the main cast, in the previous episode. If it had taken a longer while, heck, even just one more episode, I might have taken issue with it, but I don't... Not sure why, it's pretty arbitrary really, but I almost enjoy it. It does sort of tamper with the appropriate ending I thought you'd given his character (locked up, like he did his slaves), which also must have crossed your mind upon reading my 1.12 review (you musta been like, "yeah, weeeell..."). But I'm cool. Curious about Silvia. Joanna/Wilma should be fun, if she is anything like early series Felicia Tilman (and not late series Felicia Tilman, mind you, dafuq was that?). I hope Wilma is all like, "I hated my brother, but hey, family must be avenged". You wouldn't believe how much it bugs me that they forgot Felicia hated Martha. All in all, I guess Felicia, one of the best supporters in DH, wasn't a very coherent character... Shame, looking back. Oh well. The dialogue was always spot-on in this episode, it flowed well and spoke to the characters' personas. I'm gonna miss Justine's awful English, but I'm not gonna miss reading it. And I loved all the little running gags, particularly with Joe's butt pics. I just wrote Rena's butt pics and corrected it. Seriously, fsr I always feel inclined to say Rena is the lead of the show, I don't know why. I guess it just makes sense if he is, know what I mean? You should think about that next time you do a show.